sherlock2010fandomcom-20200214-history
Irene Adler
Irene Adler, professionally known as The Woman, is a minor antagonist in the Sherlock series and plays love interest to Sherlock Holmes. Irene Adler was portrayed by English actress, Lara Pulver. Appearances Series 2 Irene Adler was a woman who was hired by Sherlock Holmes' arch enemy James Moriarty to blackmail both Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes. She first appears in "A Scandal in Belgravia" where she seduces Sherlock Holmes. Series 3 Adler appears in Sherlock's vision during his time in the Memory palace. He tells Adler to get out of his mind because he's working on something very important (The Sign of Three). She is also one of Sherlock's "pressure points" (His Last Vow) Personality She can be cold, cruel, and manipulative. Being a dominatrix, Irene doesn't care if she is naked in front of men. However, she does seem to care a great deal about Sherlock, even though she tries to hide it from him. She also is very careful and intelligent, approaching the Holmes brothers with care. Physical appearance Irene is a beautiful woman who has a slim figure, about 5'5". She has dark brown hair and green eyes and classically wears red lipstick. Relationships 'Sherlock Holmes' Main article: Irene and Sherlock When Irene first heard of Sherlock, she immediately tried to seduce him, however, Sherlock is the similar match to Irene Adler. She at first was cold to him and then developed a romantic relationship to him, even having his name as her password. Sherlock entered her own home and she stole her phone yet again. She also tries seducing him. Holmes later learns that she changed his tone to a woman sighing. When she claims she doesn't care for Sherlock, he notes that she does have feelings for him. Overall, the two fo them have a close but an unusual relationship. Sherlock continues to care for her but before learning her "death" and that she went into the witness protection program, Sherlock actually rescued her from being killed. and Sherlock smiles after saving her. She is later cooped up in "Sherlock's mind palace" and is one of Sherlock's weaknesses. 'John Watson' Irene met Sherlock Holmes' best friend and companion, John Watson on several occasions. They first meet each other when Sherlock and him went to Irene's house. Irene also revealed to him to be alive first before Sherlock and John states to use his middle name if they are looking for baby names. John knows of their romantic attraction towards each other and finds out she is still alive when Sherlock gets a text message from her, along with that signature woman's sigh. 'Mycroft Holmes' Mycroft is another advesary of Irene's also wanting to blackmail him. He has no concern for her faked death, but tells John to tell Sherlock that she is in the witness protection program (only to spare his younger brother's feelings). However, unknown to both men at the time, Sherlock already knew that Irene was still alive because he was the one who helped her escape execution. Molly Hooper She has little to no interaction with Irene, but Molly seems a little jealous of Irene's and Sherlock's relationship. List of episode appearances * "A Scandal in Belgravia" * "The Sign of Three"(flashbacks; Sherlock's mind Palace) * "His Last Vow" (mentioned only) Book series Irene Norton (Nee Adler) '''is a minor but important character in the Sherlock Holmes book series by Arthur Conan Doyle. She only appears in the short story, "A Scandal in Bohemia" but is mentioned several times in the series. It is also mentioned by Watson that she was the only woman who has only outwitted/attracted to Sherlock Holmes. Unlike her TV show counterpart, Adler is American and she formally became '''Irene Norton Victims * Mycroft Holmes (attempted to blackmail) * Sherlock Holmes (seduced and attempted to blackmail) Trivia * There is a possibility that Irene is bisexual, for she may have romantic feelings for Kate, who could also possibly be her girlfriend. ** This point is proven further when she has an attraction to Sherlock Holmes. * She is recorded as one of Sherlock's weaknesses by Charles Augustus Magnessen. * Irene continuously texts Sherlock; however, he rarely ever talks back. Category:Lovers Category:Antagonists Category:Series 3 characters Category:Series 2 characters Category:Female Characters